


Бык (Taurus)

by AlishaRoyal



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlishaRoyal/pseuds/AlishaRoyal
Summary: Завалившись к Натану по пьяни, Антонио видит своего давнего друга в новом свете.
Relationships: Antonio Lopez/Nathan Seymour
Kudos: 1





	Бык (Taurus)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taurus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404985) by [Lirillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith). 



Последнее место в Штернбилде не означало буквально последнее место. Это означало «где-то на дне с Оригами». Парнише повезло — его боссы просто хотели видеть его на экране, неважно, насколько ущербными были его очки. Антонио подобной удачи был лишен.

У Антонио годами не было возможности выговориться. Иногда он думал, зачем он вообще переехал в Штернбилд. В Калифорнии с ним обращались довольно неплохо, в конце-то концов, конечно, он не был Королем Героев Вегаса или типа того, но он занимал второе место несколько сезонов подряд. Но затем его мать заболела, а он в это время восстанавливался после травмы колена, и сдача дома в аренду и переезд для ухода за матерью казались хорошей идеей. Его сестра все еще жила поблизости, но у нее уже были свои дети. И в период ремиссии матери и уже после восстановления от операции, Котетсу убедил его попробовать себя как героя Штернбилда. У Антонио уже был солидный послужной список в родном городе, его знали несколько спонсоров, так что перевод в Штернбилд был легким.

Это было пять лет назад. Он довольно хорошо показал себя в тот год, стал вторым после Синей Полосы. Думая о прошлом, он понял, что Маверик подкидывал ему слабых приступников, чтобы его первый сезон не был разочарованием. Многое стало понятнее, ведь теперь они знали о масштабе фальсификации. Сразу после этого он стремительно скатился вниз. Каждый раз, когда кто-то уходил на пенсию, он думал, что это будет его год, но нет. Натан заменил Синюю Полосу, и пусть он не обогнал ее, заняв первое место, он оставался в середине с самого дебюта. Небоскреб заменил Серого Призрака, стал Королем Героев в своем втором сезоне и оставался им до появления Барнаби. Синяя Роза и Дитя Дракона всегда соревновались за второе или третье место, ну и, разумеется, никто не мог превзойти Барнаби в качестве Супер Новичка. Оригами опережал его ненамного. Сейчас в самом низу был только он, а Оригами действительно обогнал его по очкам — он уже лучше управлялся с сюрикеном и мог быть быстрым в случае необходимости, что было полной противоположностью Антонио. Он изжил себя. С отставкой Котетсу он остался единственным ветераном в составе, даже с учетом того, что он не работал в Штернбилде с самого начала, кроме того, он был старшим из Героев.

Старший из Героев и полностью выдохшийся. Котетсу хотя бы был Королем Героев раньше, и у его спада была адекватная причина, даже если он не хотел, чтобы это стало известно. И он исправил это, объединившись с Барнаби. У Антонио ничего этого было. Ни дней славы, ни партнера, ни удачи, ни работы в скорой перспективе. Его менеджер, Терри, дал ясно понять, что он ходит по тонкому льду. Каменный буйвол в тяжелой броне. На тонком льду. Можно издалека услышать, как он трещит.

— Эй, можно я оставлю машину на ночь? — спросил Антонио бармена.

— Ты уже спрашивал, чувак, — ответил пацан. Боже, бармены здесь выглядели как дети. Когда он впервые приехал в Лос-Анджелес, они выглядели… ну, они подражали звездам кино, поскольку многие из них вдохновлялись актерами, но они выглядели взрослыми. Людьми, которых он должен был впечатлять. Доказывать им, что он достаточно взрослый, чтобы заказать выпивку. — Где-то час назад.

— О, в таком случае, ты, наверное, сказал да, раз уж еще не послал меня?

— Верно, — сказал парень, ухмыляясь. — Будешь закругляться?

— Еще один на дорогу, — сказал Антонио. — Прогуляюсь. Ну, ты знаешь.

Антонио осмотрел помещение, пока пацан наливал ему пиво. Все немного плыло, но он точно был здесь раньше. С Натаном, подумал он. Дом Натана был неподалеку. Один из домов, по крайней мере. У него был этот особняк в одном из хороших районов города, еще он говорил что-то о месте на побережье, но еще у него была шикарная квартирка или что-то в этом духе поблизости, не так ли? Черт, вероятно, он себе вообще целым зданием владел. Это немного раздражало — не то, чтобы у Натана были причины становиться героем. Не то, чтобы он нуждался в деньгах. Он бы спросил об этом. Уже поздно, он был не в состоянии поехать домой, и ему нужно было место для ночевки. Он был уверен, что Натан впустит его. Или отвезет до дома в какой-нибудь машине, которую набравшийся Антонио оценит по достоинству. Он всегда мог рассчитывать на то, что Натан ни больше, ни меньше схватит его за задницу независимо от того, насколько он пьян, и позаботится о нем, когда он будет совсем в говно.

Был ли он в говно? Он работал над этим большую часть ночи. Возможно, последнее пиво добьет его.

* * *

Антонио держался на ногах по меньшей мере неуверенно, пока бродил по холлу здания. Швейцар, поди, его сразу узнал. Видимо, он заваливался сюда чаще, чем помнил. Он шагнул в сверкающий лифт, с прищуром рассматривая кнопки в поисках самого большого числа. 45? Нет, там в конце была П. Должно быть, это оно.

Он прислонился к стене лифта, засунув руки в карманы куртки. Привет, Натан. Я дико извиняюсь за себя, хочешь пощупать меня, чтобы я знал, что хоть кто-то меня любит? Не против, если я посплю у тебя на диване и обслюнявлю все подушки, которые, вероятно, стоят столько же, сколько моя первая машина? Наверное, чересчур честно. Было не так трудно найти что-то, что стоило бы дороже его первой машины. Он на самом деле закрывал пассажирскую дверь с помощью скотча, или это была только шутка, которую он придумал позже? Привет, Натан, я обещаю не заблевать твою ванную в этот раз. Лифт был весь в зеркалах, блестящем металле и ярком свете, и этого было достаточно, чтобы вызвать у него головокружение. Он закрыл глаза, но это не очень-то и помогло. Черт, да сколько уже времени прошло. Привет Натан. Почему ты вообще герой? Я только что понял, что не в курсе.

Приглушенный звонок остановившегося лифта выдернул его из полудремы. Разве пьянки не предполагают веселье? Возможно, это работало только в компании. Или, по крайней мере, не тащило ко дну твои переживания. Он выскочил из лифта прежде, чем закрывающиеся двери изменили бы его мнение, и направился к единственной двери в этом маленьком вестибюле. Позвонив в звонок, он прислонился к косяку. Нужно подождать. Поздно уже. Черт, а если Натан сейчас не один? Это было бы неловко. Антонио был полной противоположностью типа Натана, что делало зависимость Натана от его задницы недоступной для понимания — если только это не было шуткой с самого начала, что было весьма вероятно, — и это было также противоположностью единственного парня, в котором Антонио был заинтересован, так что он не боялся внезапно проснуться с незнакомцем. Но он не имел привычки быть в курсе постельных дел своих коллег, и сейчас он не собирался изменять ей.

Когда дверь открылась, он чуть было не упал.

— Упс, — пробормотал он.

— Антонио? — спросил Натан.

Антонио моргнул, фокусируясь на нем. Черт, а у Натана вообще-то были плечи. Почему он раньше не замечал этого в раздевалке? Никакого макияжа. А он был очень симпатичным без этих теней. Он вообще был неплохо сложен — у него были эти мышцы на бедрах, ну или как они там нахрен называются, ведущие вниз, к свободным пижамным штанам, в которые он был одет. Кроме них на нем больше ничего не было. О, точно, люди предпочитали, чтобы ты смотрел на их лица, разговаривая с ними.

— Хэй, — сказал он, улыбаясь.

— Ты знаешь, какой сейчас час?

— Нет, — наверное, ему стоило проверить. — Поздний?

— Входи, — устало сказал Натан.

Его собственная задница была тоже ничего такая, заметил Антонио, следуя за ним. Возможно, Натан был не так уж далек от его идеала, как он думал.

— Все в порядке? Давно я не видел тебя напивающимся в одиночестве.

— Ты же в курсе. Ты там был.

— Ладно, это не было самое грациозное спасение, но никто из тех детей не пострадал. И, в конце концов, не ты же бросил этот школьный автобус. Ты поймал его. Ты получил очки за спасение!

И потом его сбили на эстакаде, и он оставил после себя такой глубокий кратер, что сломал 48-дюймовую трубу водопровода. В воронку чуть не угодила машина, и ты нихрена не получил за спасение людей от проблем, которые создал.

— Все еще уверен, что мои боссы не обрадуются.

— Оу. Ну, поспи немного, дорогуша. Может быть, к утру полегчает, — Антонио опустился на диван, чувствуя себя немного отвергнутым, но Натан зевнул, и Антонио посмотрел на часы через всю комнату. Полтретьего. Неудивительно. — Тебе нужно одеяло или еще что-то?

— Мэх.

— Пойду поищу, — Натан, снова зевнув, ушел, пока Антонио снимал обувь.

Возможно, это было просто чем-то личным, видеть его бегающим по собственному дому в пижаме, в сравнении с наблюдением за ним переодевающимся в тренировочном центре, где Антонио старался никого не разглядывать. Возможно, он просто был слишком пьян, чтобы не пытаться не смотреть. Возможно, это всего лишь пивные пары, и он вернется в норму утром. 

* * *

Тем утром Натан проснулся со смутным чувством вины. Сев и потянувшись, он вспомнил. Бедный Антонио. У него была тяжелая ночь, с очками или без — хоть очки за спасение сделали бы его мир добрее, — и Натан едва мог сосредоточиться, что уж там говорить об утешении. Конечно, отчасти дело здесь было в том, что Антонио ушел, чтобы в первую очередь успокоиться самостоятельно, но Натан не мог не увидеть, что это не сработало.

Но он хотя бы мог увидеть это, когда его глаза были широко открыты. Другими словами, не в два часа ночи. Сейчас он был в полном порядке, и он, едва не споткнувшись о кучу одежды на полу у дивана, мог в полной мере оценить Антонио, растянувшегося на диване лицом вниз, с одеялом, обернувшимся вокруг его ноги. Он признавал, что было бы неправильно воспользоваться этим, но, в конце-то концов, он не причинит Антонио никакого вреда, если склонится над ним, погладит его позвоночник, наслаждаясь его чертовски ощутимым изгибом, и с любовью сожмет его задницу. Или если он склонится и укусит его за ухо.

— Мм, — пробормотал Антонио в глубины дивана. — У меня бывали пробуждения похуже.

— Как и у меня, дорогуша, — промурлыкал Натан ему на ухо, просто на случай, если Антонио не в себе настолько, чтобы не понять, кто это делает. — Но я подумал, что это должны были быть руки твоего горячего…

— Разве не ты здесь горячий? — он зевнул, приподнялся на локте, но затем, передумав, плюхнулся назад.

— И почему мне кажется, что ты не возражаешь? — в этот раз прикосновение было больше похоже не на захват, а на ласку. На продолжительную ласку.

— Если только ты не прячешь в комнате парня или типа того.

— Прошу прощения, но я сплю с мужчинами, — если не это смущало Антонио, то что?

— Для меня это не совсем так.

— Подтвержденная предвзятость.

— Чего? — Антонио перевернулся, но, к несчастью, он потащил одеяло за собой, так что оно укрыло его сверху.

— Ты думаешь, что я приглашаю к себе молоденьких милашек, которых ты мог бы поднять вместо штанги, поскольку ты видел меня только с ними. Но ты не удосужился вспомнить боксера в тяжелом весе или игрока в регби, — он ностальгически вздохнул, — или двух разных копов, или…

— Ладно, ладно, мне не нужен весь список.

— Кроме того, ты считаешь, что я бы пошел спать после твоего прихода, если бы здесь был кто-то еще?

— Ты, кажется, пытаешься угадать мои мысли.

Натан хихикнул, усевшись на пол.

— Как глупо с моей стороны. Антонио привел себя в сидячее положение, и Натан уставился на количество волос на его груди, превышающее то, что он обычно видел.

— День будет хреновым, — сказал Антонио. — Спасибо, что позволил мне завалиться сюда, Натан. Я даже и не думал вызвать такси.

— Если бы ты это сделал, то не был бы разбужен таким восхитительным образом.

— Действительно, — сказал Антонио, и Натану потребовалась секунда, чтобы воспринять услышанное. В самом-то деле?

— Но это еще не все, — предложил он, подмигнув, и даже это не вызвало у Антонио ожидаемого возмущения и протестов.

Вместо этого он потянулся и провел рукой по щеке Натана, остановившись на подбородке, и на секунду Натан забыл, как дышать.

— Я никогда не видел тебя с щетиной, — сказал он, и Натан ударил его по руке.

— Ты чудовище, — возмутился Натан. Поднявшись, он направился в ванную самой виляющей походкой, которую мог выдать в подобных обстоятельствах.

— Щетина не такая уж и плохая, — кинул ему вдогонку Антонио достаточно громко, чтобы быть услышанным через дверь, но Натан не собирался на это отвечать. Может быть, она и не была плохой сама по себе — она могла быть достаточно сексуальной на определенных парнях, в число которых Натан не входил, — но ему не нравилось иметь ее или быть увиденным с ней.

Так или иначе, но с Антонио что-то происходило. На мгновение Натан подумал, что Антонио собирается начать поцелуй, когда он коснулся лица Натана. Антонио не был гетеро, но все его отношения, о которых он говорил, были с женщинами — что случалось нечасто, он ненавидел говорить о подобных вещах, — и мужчины, с которыми он спал, исходя из наблюдений Натана, были крупными мачо. Но не кем-то вроде Натана, чувствовавшим себя раздетым без макияжа. Казалось, он не влюблялся в парней, а Натан обычно не спал с людьми, с которыми дружил годами, если только он не стремился к чему-то большему, что было крайне маловероятно в случае с Антонио.

Вот черт, думал он, бреясь. Только потому, что обычно он ничего не делал, не означало, что он не мог. Не то, чтобы он клеился к Антонио или типа того. Но как будто между друзьями не бывает обычного секса? Он просто выйдет, соблазнит Антонио, вытянет из него все, что сможет, и вдохновит его на весь оставшийся день. Который, несомненно, обещает быть неприятным. Прорыв водопровода оставил несколько районов на Силвер и Голд Стэйдж без воды на целые часы, если не на весь вечер, и в Кроносе уже этим недовольны.

Выйдя из ванной, Натан обнаружил Антонио полностью одетым и держащим свои ключи в одной руке и стакан с водой в другой.

— Мне пора, — сказал Антонио.

— Что, уже? Тебе не нужен аспирин или еще что-нибудь?

— Есть немного в шкафчике на работе.

— Завтрак? — Натану нравился этот план. Особенно элемент сюрприза. Ты не объявляешь о своем намерении соблазнить кого-то, точно так же, как не говоришь имениннику что в коробке, прежде, чем он ее откроет. Он действительно ждал момента с распаковкой.

— Нет времени. Терри уже оставил мне два сообщения. Еще раз спасибо, что позволил мне ввалиться сюда, — сказал Антонио, опустошив стакан одним глотком, и ушел.

Натану не стоило вслух называть себя глупцом так громко, но преимущество в виде пустой квартиры помогло ему выпустить пар.

* * *

Нельзя провести четыре года, ощупывая мужскую задницу, ни разу не подумав о сексе с ее обладателем, особенно, если ты Натан Сеймор. У него было много возможностей подумать о сексе. Он так же немного задумывался о реальных отношениях, как раз в тот промежуток времени, когда он обнаружил Антонио в гей-баре и осознал, что все возмущения насчет этих прикосновений к заднице были вызваны только тем, что они были на публике.

И он сделал следующий вывод: это не сработает. Антонио влекло к женщинам регулярно и открыто, мужчины казались лишь чем-то вроде гарнира, а Натан в список гарниров не входил. Гетеро-парни были проблемными, би-парни, считавшие себя не такими, были немногим лучше, и Натан уже проходил через ту же фразу, что и когда получал свою степень в университете. Он мог оценить задницу и подружиться с ее обладателем, не влюбившись.

Так что лучшим решением было бы выбросить это все из головы и прожить день. Чем он успешно занимался до тех пор, пока не вышел с совещания мерчендайзеров и не обнаружил два пропущенных от Антонио.

— Насколько все плохо? — предвосхищая слова Антонио, спросил он, когда перезвонил.

— Чертовски хорошо! Они засняли, как я получаю большую благодарственную открытку, которую для меня сделали дети из автобуса. И даже не уволили, — Антонио по ту сторону экрана улыбался, и Натан смог разглядеть одну из дрелей, судя по всему, он только что освободился.

— Черт, так ты не будешь жить у меня на диване.

— Я, конечно, сэкономил бы на квартплате, — сказал Антонио. — Но неа, не сейчас. Эй, могу я сводить тебя поужинать?

— Что?

— Отпраздновать!

Натан задумался: было ли это так сформулировано намеренно? Это было не «Эй, давай поужинаем», которое он ожидал, а всего лишь то, что он не хотел позволить Натану заплатить.

— Куда-нибудь, где подают много мертвых коров, я полагаю? Каннибал.

— Эй, я ем всех мертвых животных.

Натан усмехнулся.

— Когда мне за тобой заехать?

— Я могу заехать за тобой…

— Ну уж нет, золотце. Если я в машине, значит, веду я. Ты будешь в офисе Кроноса?

* * *

В семь вечера Антонио, облачившийся в костюм с галстугом, ждал у здания Кроноса. Он подумывал переодеться в обычную одежду, но времени оставалось мало, да и Агнес как-то сказала, что он смотрится мило в костюме — который после этого он с радостью носил бы месяцами, прекрасно зная, что она не будет встречаться с кем-то из коллег, — так что эй, посмотрим, что Натан подумает об этом. В любом случае, Натану он, судя по всему, нравился в смокинге.

Дело, очевидно, было не в выпивке, и отчасти поэтому Антонио так нервничал. Они с Натаном дружили не первый год, и, независимо от того, нравились ли Натану молодые геи или нет, они определенно понравились ему симпатичными. Морщины еще не появились, нос был сломан дважды раньше, чем ему стукнуло двадцать — его способности проявились в четырнадцать, а драки начались и того раньше, — и линия роста волос, как бы Антонио не пытался это отрицать, постепенно поднималась вверх по его скальпу. Прикосновения к заднице и это пробуждение утром были всего лишь затянувшейся шуткой. Даже если он начинал желать обратного.

Он был уверен, что Натан с его проницательностью не мог не заметить заминки с приглашением поужинать, но он мог притвориться, чтобы избежать неловкости.

Машина подъехала к тротуару — красная, разумеется, но не из запомнившихся Антонио, вероятно, новая, — и Натан опустил окно, стоило Антонио приблизиться.

— Не смотри на меня так, — сказал он, осматривая Антонио с головы до ног.

— У меня не было времени, чтобы переодеться, — Антонио открыл дверь и забрался внутрь. — Она новая?

Внутри не было специфичного запаха, но Антонио не мог позволить себе машины уровня Натана. Возможно, они просто появлялись пахнущими деньгами.

— Новенькая, — сказал Натан, остановившись на этом, что было немного странно. Обычно он обожал говорить о своих малышках. — Я заказал нам столик в «K Grill», новом стейкхаусе на Голд Стэйдж. Но я не буду принуждать тебя платить за него.

— Я не на мели, чувак. Просто неуверен.

— Думаю, ты зря переживаешь. Поверь, мне каждый год приходится читать список выпускников Академии Героев.

— Да?

— Самым многообещающим кандидатом был эластичный парень. Не пойми меня неправильно! Я могу представить его боевые приемы, хоть в костюмах это и будет жуть полная, но он был лучшим из группы. После той женщины, чьи волосы отрастали по команде.

— Ну не знаю, — сказал Антонио. — Тянучка против бугая… эффекта новизны будет достаточно, чтобы обеспечить ему преимущество.

Натан вздохнул.

— Я пытаюсь отвлечь тебя от хандры. Меньшее, что ты можешь сделать — подыграть.

— Я не хандрю! Сегодня я в хорошем настроении. Я просто объективен.

— Хм-м-м.

— Серьезно, в школе было здорово. Кучка детсадовцев забралась на меня. Они милые в этом возрасте. Готов поспорить, они та еще заноза в заднице, если тусишь с ними долго, но если ты всего лишь человек-тренажер на полчаса, то они очаровательны.

— Готов поспорить, взбираться на тебя было бы весело, — сказал Натан, и Антонио почувствовал, как его лицо покраснело. Натан засмеялся. — Я даже не это имел в виду в этот раз. Хотя, если подумать…

Антонио поправил свой галстук.

— Обычно с тобой безопасно, — и теперь он представил Натана, пытающегося забраться на него. Веселее всего было бы без доспехов, по крайней мере, для него.

Натан выглядел слишком довольным собой, когда кивал.

— Но мне все-таки интересно — эти дрели не слишком острые?

— Не слишком. Это как… Я собираюсь сказать кое-что об электроприборах, и я знаю, как ты это воспримешь…

— Мне стоит быть менее предсказуемым, — сказал Натан. — С такой скоростью мы рискуем пропустить все разговоры.

Антонио снова поправил галстук.

— Извини, я знаю, ты сказал, что я хорошо выгляжу, но я словно удавку ношу.

Натан усмехнулся.

— Я скучаю по твоим волосам на груди, так что делай что хочешь.

Антонио ослабил галстук, поначалу планируя остановиться на этом. Но потом он засомневался в том, как это выглядело, так что он снял его полностью. Он расстегнул пару пуговиц на рубашке. Натан прервал свою историю о планировании вечеринки, чтобы сказать:

— Так даже лучше.

— Что?

— У меня свидание с парнем в симпатичном костюме с последующим стриптизом в моей машине. Что дальше?

— Заткнись, — смущенно возмутился Антонио, отворачиваясь к окну. «Свидание» было хорошим, но сейчас он чувствовал себя неловко.

— Оу, — сказал Натан. — Так ты останешься одетым? Не рушь мои надежды таким образом.

— Для начала угости меня ужином, — сказал Антонио.

— Ты не такая девушка? — сказал Натан. — Это разве не про меня?

— Я не знаю, я думал, что я плачу за ужин.

— Но сладкий, я как раз такая девушка, — сказал Натан, и, прежде, чем Антонио успел возразить, они, к счастью, въехали на парковку.

Если Натану так хотелось быть леди, то пусть так. Антонио вышел раньше, чтобы придержать дверь ресторана для него. Улыбка, которую он получил в ответ, была довольно ослепительной, и Натан взял его под руку, когда они проследовали за официантом к их столику. Это он мог пережить. И у Натана действительно была восхитительная улыбка, когда он был в настроении, с макияжем или без.

Служащий кратко объяснил принцип работы ресторана, после чего удалился.

— Короче говоря, никогда не переворачивайте карту на красную, — сказал Антонио.

— Потому что мы оба ненасытны… когда речь заходит о мясе, — ответил Натан, многозначительно проводя пальцем по краю стакана с вода. Антонио закрыл лицо руками. — Ох, да ладно, ты знал, что это произойдет, — смеясь, запротестовал Натан.

— Полагаю, что да, я просто не ожидал именно этого…

— Я хотя бы не сказал этого при официанте.

— Действительно, — Антонио поднял голову. — Если хочешь, можешь зайти в салат-бар. Я сегодня не съем ничего, что не было бы животным.

— Полагаю, мне нужно подозвать официанта. Скажешь ему, что передумал насчет пива.

— Эй, ничего подобного. Пиво — самое то к мясу.

Натан мягко похлопал его по плечу и вышел из-за стола.

В первый раз, когда Натан вытащил его на шоу, он уговорил его описанием «мяса на палочках». Антонио почти отказался, когда он увидел, насколько это шикарное место, но потом они начали торговать говядиной. Это было что-то новенькое, так что даже будучи неспособным предсказать, насколько хорошей будет еда, он ожидал многого.

Когда стейки наконец-то начали прибывать к ним, Антонио занимался поеданием всего, до тех пор, пока официанты не перестали подходить. Он посмотрел на карточку, которую перевернул Натан.

— Эй, — сказал он.

— Сладкий, пойдем. Я заказал нам хороший личный столик, а ты даже не хочешь поговорить? — Натан надулся. — Я чувствую, что искра в нашем браке погасла.

— Ну, у тебя есть все, чтобы исправить это, так? — и Натан улыбнулся ему на это. — Ладно, пока что хватит с этим.

— Отлично, потому что у меня в запасе есть еще сплетни об Академии Героев. Признай, список глупых сил забавный!

— Разумеется, — согласился Антонио, но он слушал вполуха.

Смотря на Натана через стол, Антонио старался смотреть на него так, словно они не были знакомы много лет. Может, его черты лица и не были очень красивыми, но если смотреть с головы до ног, то он действительно выглядел как яркая женщина… и чертовски привлекательный мужчина без макияжа. Это немного сбивало с толку, потому что Антонио всегда нравились женщины, которых он мог поднять, и мужчины, с которыми он мог посоревноваться в армрестлинге. Ну ладно, может, и не поднять, и даже не слишком маленькие и низкие, но именно феминные женщины. С другой стороны, ему также всегда нравились женщины, которые были умнее его, и Натан подходил под это определение. Если уж на то пошло, то и армлестлингом они могли бы заняться, если Натан решит, что его маникюр это переживет.

— Подожди, подожди. Пот? — он не был уверен, что услышал правильно.

— Ага, — сказал Натан. — Но я даже не представляю, почему тебе потребовалось тащить его в Академию Героев. Обучение не настолько дешевое.

— Обучение стоит целое состояние, — сказал Антонио. — Но опять-таки. Я счел силы Оригами достаточно бесполезными, когда впервые услышал о нем и увидел, как он справляется.

— Это все костюмы, — Натан действительно звучал серьезно. — Когда все было из спандекса, твои силы делали тебя неуязвимым. Но все так вооружились, что теперь пулепробиваемость не делает тебя особенным.

— Говоришь, я устарел? — в ответ на это Натан нахмурился. — Я не принимаю на свой счет. Думаю, ты прав.

— Они уравнивают игровое поле, — сказал Натан. — Но это значит, что они компенсируют чьи-то атакующие силы защитным костюмом, или атакующим костюмом типа костюма Оригами. Это то, что тебе нужно. Твой костюм лишний.

— Тогда почему ты не закован в большую броню? — Антонио с тоской посмотрел на карту — его тарелка опустела, — но он хотел услышать ответ.

— И спрятать все это? — Натан откинулся на спинку стула, демонстрируя свое тело — да, он действительно носил сетчатую рубашку под розовым пиджаком, который так любил, и в котором выглядел действительно хорошо. — Да ну, это было бы преступление, и ты это знаешь.

Антонио подумал о костюме Огненного Знака, должно быть, вакуумно-герметичном или в этом роде, показывающим телосложение Натана. Затем он постарался больше о нем не думать.

— Ага, ну, полагаю, никто не заставит тебя изменить костюм, так? — Антонио перевернул карту. Вот почему у него была только одна девушка после переезда. Одно дело подцепить кого-то в баре, но встречаться с кем-то по-настоящему? Пытаться разговаривать с кем-то, кто тебе действительно нравится, и с кем хочется заняться сексом, но быть не в состоянии сказать это прямо? Это было невозможно. И это никогда не было проблемой. Дело было в Натане.

Тем не менее, он как-то справился с едой и преуспел в получении чека — Натан мог быть скрытным в таких вопросах, — и они вышли на улицу, чтобы забрать машину. Руки Натана обвили плечи Антонио, пока они ждали, и Антонио с трудом сглотнул. Парковщики были совсем рядом… но Натан был еще ближе. Антонио закрыл глаза.

Поцелуй был нежным, мягким и на удивление целомудренным, и когда Антонио открыл глаза, Натан наблюдал за ним, и выглядел он… слегка удивленным и грустным одновременно.

— Расслабься, — пробормотал Натан.

Легче сказать, чем сделать, подумал Антонио, но после этого он мог думать только об одном, так что он снова поцеловал Натана. Второй мужчина мягко перехватил контроль, и Антонио обнаружил, что отвечает языку Натана. Его руки вцепились в пиджак Натана, и он заставил себя расслабиться, обхватив ладонями его спину… и удержался от крика, когда его руки снова нашли задницу Антонио. На этот раз руки задержались, разминая и прижимая ягодицы друг к другу, ничего общего с обычным шутливым щипанием в барах и тренажерке. Он услышал собственный слабый стон и покраснел, когда Натан разорвал поцелуй.

— Ваши ключи, эм, если вы готовы, — послышался сзади незнакомый голос, и Натан обогнул его, чтобы принять у служащего ключи.

Антонио проследовал за ним до машины с пылающим лицом, избегая зрительного контакта с кем-либо, что означало его пристальное наблюдение за задницей Натана.

— Ты никогда их больше не увидишь, — мягко заметил Натан, когда они оба оказались в машине.

— Было бы неплохо, если бы это помогло, — пробормотал Антонио. Не то, чтобы это хоть как-то повлияло на его стояк, что было не менее неловко.

— Оу, милый, — сказал Натан, все еще сохраняя удивительную мягкость в голосе. — В следующий раз я приберегу это до нашего уединения, ладно?

— Ладно, — на автомате сказал Антонио, и только потом спохватился. — Следующий раз?

— Если он будет, — Натан завел машину. — Итак, к тебе или ко мне?

Антонио подумал о своем доме, который должен был оставаться в том же состоянии, в котором он его оставил вчера, когда ему позвонили: наполовину убранные продукты, обрывки бумаги по всему кухонному столу, счета и реклама и гигантская коллекция пустых бутылок, месяцами копившаяся на кофейном столике.

— К тебе.

* * *

Большую часть поездки Натан боролся с желанием заговорить со смущенным Антонио. Он уже знал по опыту, что это никогда не работало, но ему все еще было трудно удержаться от замечания, что официанты, бармены или парковщики видят сотни людей в день, и вряд ли они удосужатся запомнить именно их. Если уж начистоту, то сам Натан немного подрывал этот аргумент — он редко выглядел незапоминающимся. Но он никогда не боялся мнения окружающих, и ему хотелось бы иметь возможность делиться хотя бы частью своего бесстрашия.

Но Антонио не оттолкнул его, не убежал или не попросил высадить его у дома… или где там он оставил свою машину. Уже неплохо для Натана. Оказавшись в своем доме, Натан направился к лифту.

— Я уже трезвый, а он все еще блестящий, — сказал Антонио.

— Надеюсь, твое утреннее похмелье не было слишком сильным?

— Не, я был в норме, — сказал Антонио, опираясь на стену лифта. Натан прижался к нему, его рука исследовала рубашку второго мужчины.

— Знаешь, этот лифт редко подбирает посетителей по разным этажам, — начал он, поигрывая одной из пуговиц Антонио.

— Да ну? — это звучало многообещающе.

— И этот долгий подъем, — пуговица выскользнула в дырку. К сожалению, под рубашкой Антонио носил майку.

— Действительно, — сказал Антонио, — достаточно скучный, насколько я помню.

— Вот именно, — промурлыкал Натан, притягивая голову Антонио для нового поцелуя.

Без всяких колебаний Антонио обнял его под пальто и раскрыл рот, прежде чем Натан пустил в ход свой исследующий язык. Он расстегнул рубашку Антонио до самого конца, чувствуя, как его руки прокладывают путь по спине и затем добираются до ягодиц. Натан усмехнулся в шею Антонио, почувствовав, как его руки, дотянувшись до задницы, обхватили и сжали ее. Он прижался бедрами к бедрам Антонио, чувствуя его очевидное возбуждение, и дверь тихо звякнула. Антонио, не успевший изучить этот лифт, как Натан, поспешил отпустить его, и Натан отправился к своей двери.

Пароль, отпечаток пальца и губы Антонио на его шее — и дверь с щелчком открылась.

— Давай я покажу тебе спальню, — сказал Натан, с трудом подавляя смех в голосе. Он осознал, что ему придется постараться, чтобы соблазнить Антонио.

— Надо мной смеешься? — спросил Антонио ему в ухо.

— Нет, нет. Над ситуацией, — Натан повернулся лицом к Антонио, завел его за дверь и стащил с него пиджак костюма. Половина удовольствия от костюмов состояла в избавлении от них. Он распахнул рубашку Антонио и расстегнул ремень, Антонио же явно не знал, к чему еще подступиться помимо пуговицы на рубашке Натана. Натан сжалился над ним и отстранился, чтобы избавиться от этого чувства. — Поверь, тебе стоит подождать до спальни.

— Как скажешь, — согласился Антонио, следуя за ним.

Натан слегка покачивал бедрами, чтобы Антонио было на что посмотреть во время долгого путешествия по гостиной, и распахнул дверь в спальню. Конечно, клининговая служба заправила постель, так что шелковых простыней не было видно, но он доберется до них, когда устанет от вида.

— Черт, — сказал Антонио, подходя к окну.

Натан проследовал за ним, удовлетворенный возможностью показать это. Ему всегда хотелось показать этот вид Антонио, но друг всегда воспринимал приглашение в спальню неправильно. Почему-то.

— И теперь ты понимаешь, почему пентхаусы такие дорогие, — Натан в равной степени гордился и остальной частью комнаты: современным дизайном, розово-оранжевой палитрой, которую они с дизайнером обсуждали неделями, нейтральными коврами и стенами, уравновешивающими смелые акценты, которые он так сильно любил, но вряд ли Антонио было до этого дело. За исключением того, как легко было попадать в постель и покидать ее (очень).

— Прекрасно понимаю, — подоконник был достаточно широким, чтобы сидеть на нем, почти эркер. Антонио поставил на него колено. — Так как ты занимаешься сексом, если все отвлекаются на этот вид?

— О, у меня есть свои способы, — сказал Натан, стаскивая рубашку с Антонио. Великан помог ему избавиться от нее и почесал свою шею. Натан обнял Антонио сзади и потянулся к молнии, но руки Антонио перехватили его запясть. — И именно сейчас ты передумал?

Антонио глянул через плечо, и Натан смог уловить его улыбку.

— Дамы вперед?

— Милый, ты знаешь, как выбить землю из-под ног у девушки, — сказал Натан с преувеличенным трепетом, чтобы скрыть этим тот, что он на самом деле испытывал. И это было сказано Антонио, который стал мишенью для ощупываний после обычного «Да ладно, чувак, ты же не девушка» на третью неделю их знакомства.

— Я, должно быть, научился только что, — пробормотал Антонио, и Натан проигнорировал это, пробежав кончиком языка по его уху. Дыхание Антонио сбилось. Натан начал стягивать свою рубашку, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Антонио отвернулся от окна и вернул свое внимание Натану. Большие руки прошлись по его груди, и вот уже у Натана перехватило дыхание, стоило Антонио нащупать его сосок через одежду.

— Ты чертовски хорош в этом, — хрипло сказал он. — Всегда был хорош.

С каких пор Натан вообще носил подобные рубашки? Почему Антонио заметил это только сейчас?

— Если ты собираешься сказать, что на полу она смотрится лучше…

— Неа, — сказал Антонио и опустил голову. Его губы опустились к шее Натана, заставив его вздрогнуть от вопроса. — Итак, что из себя представляет твоя постель? За исключением того, что она дорогая.

— И розовая — сказал Натан. — Поверить не могу, что ты забыл об этом.

Он попятился в нужную сторону и потащил за собой Антонио, не желая отвлекаться ни от одной интересной вещи, которую проделывал с его шеей и грудью. Когда его колени коснулись матраса, он завалился на него вместе с Антонио.

— Обычно я беру инициативу на себя, — начал было он, но затем рот Антонио нашел его сосок под рубашкой, и он ненадолго перестал думать словами.

— Как ты нахрен снимаешь эти брюки? — наконец-то спросил Антонио, на минуту возвращая его в реальный мир. — Я к тому, что они не ощущаются как аква-грим, но…

— Ну и романтик же ты, — сказал Натан и воспользовался заминкой, чтобы избавить их с Антонио от рубашек прежде, чем вернуться к насущной проблеме. Его ботинки и брюки присоединились к груде на полу, но он не успел избавить Антонио от брюк до конца — Антонио перехватил его руки.

— Мне стоит тебя связать?

— Возможно-о-о…

Антонио покраснел.

— Я пошутил, — сказал он.

— Ну во-от, — Натан надулся на мгновение, не собираясь, однако, испортить все сейчас. — Ладно, буду вести себя хорошо.

Прекратить свое вмешательство было не так уж трудно, когда руки Антонио заскользили по его бедрам, а язык жидким пламенем обрабатывал его сосок. Натан попытался выровнять дыхание в тот миг, когда Антонио присел. Но затем рука Антонио обхватила его ствол, и он нашел ртом его губы, и Натан услышал собственный стол. Весь мир сузился до жаркого рта Антонио, одной его большой руки, работавшей над членом Натана, и второй, прохладной от лубриканта, спускающейся вниз, прощупывающей и скользящей внутрь.

Он выдохнул что-то неразборчивое и почувствовал, как Антонио отстранился на мгновение.

— Порядок?

— Боже, да, — выдохнул он. — Не останавливайся.

Натан услышал, как Антонио хмыкнул. Затем он продолжил, проникающими движениями пальца лаская Натана глубже, и Натан позволил себе подстроиться под заданный Антонио ритм. С каждым вздохом он слышал собственные стоны, чувствовал, что приближается к грани, и, перейдя ее, издал предупреждающий вздох для Антонио.

Он, счастливый, лежал и тяжело дышал, а Антонио, вытеревший найденной салфеткой рот, присоединился к нему на кровати, прогнувшейся под его весом.

— Полагаю, это сработало, да?

— Можно и так сказать, — согласился Натан. Антонио поцеловал его достаточно горячо, чтобы напомнить ему о первоначальном плане, и Натан сел. Его руки прошлись по груди Антонио, толкая его на матрас.

— Моя очередь, — сказал он, просовывая ногу между коленей Антонио.

— Я не против, — сказал Антонио.

Натан немного посидел, разглядывая его. Дело было не только в его заднице, все его тело с таким же успехом могло быть высечено из камня. Сильные руки, грудь и живот, густой клин волос на груди, тонкой линией спускающийся вниз, к сокровищу, скрытому в его наполовину расстегнутой ширинке.

— Поверить не могу, что не попытался сделать это раньше, — сказал Натан, расстегивая молнию.

Антонио приподнял бедра, помогая Натану стащить с него брюки.

— То есть, каждый раз, когда ты хватал меня за задницу, ты не пытался?

— Дорогуша, ты знаешь, как это, когда я пытаюсь. Думаю, сегодня я это доказал, — Натан погладил Антонио через боксеры, наслаждаясь вздохом, который его восхитил, после чего подполз к нему, чтобы снова поцеловать. Его ногти мягко спустились по руке Антонио и вернулись вверх, заметив легкую дрожь, прежде, чем он вернул свое внимание к уху и шее Антонио. Его соски слегка затрепетали — они не были такими чувствительными, как у Натана. К несчастью.

Натан начал стягивать край его белья, и Антонио снова приподнял бедра, чтобы помочь ему. Сейчас должны были бы заиграть фанфары или вроде того, подумал Натан. Он был хорошей девочкой все это время, ни разу не подглядывал в раздевалке. Антонио был крупным во всех отношениях, его член немного наклонялся вниз, словно он весил слишком много, чтобы подняться до определенной точки. Натан, облизывая его от основания до головки, решил для начала остановиться на этом.

— Эй, — пожаловался Антонио.

— Мне нужно тебя связать?

— Хммм.

Первый парень Натана был игроком в регби, и он считал себя знатоком мужских ног. И других частей тоже, но его слабым местом были ноги. Ноги Антонио были его любимыми, хорошо очерченными и, очевидно, достаточно чувствительными для целей Натана. Легкие следы ногтей на его бедрах заставили его вздрогнуть, их гладкие тыльные стороны, натянувшие кожу на внутренней стороне бедер, вызвали тихие одобрительные звуки, губы и зубы задерживали его дыхание, он тяжело дышал, когда Натан перешел к главному блюду. Его язык захватил Антонио в ловушку удовольствия, его рот поглощал удовлетворенные стоны, а устойчивый ритм и давление, которые он установил следом, вызвали тяжелое и учащенное дыхание, переходящее в стоны и удивленно звучащее «Блять, господи!», когда Антонио кончил Натану в рот.

Натан оставил его лежать и приходить в себя, а сам пошел приводить себя в порядок; Антонио еще даже не обнаружил роскошную ванную. Когда он вернулся, Антонио стоял, опершись на локти.

— Чего мы, нахрен, ждем? — спросил Антонио.

— Чтобы ты перестал кричать каждый раз, когда я тебя хватаю? — сказал Натан, подойдя к нему. — Или, по крайней мере, перестань кричать от ужаса.

— Да, но ты подкрадываешься ко мне. Откуда мне знать, кто меня схватил?

— Базовое распознавание образов, — предположил Натан, и Антонио насмешливо фыркнул. Натан ласково погладил свой упавший пенис и, обойдя кровать, откинул одеяло. Антонио сел на него.

— Ты не шутил насчет розового.

— И насчет шелка тоже

Антонио откинулся на одеяло.

— У меня голова болит, когда я думаю, сколько у тебя денег, — сказал он.

Иногда по той же причине болела голова и у самого Натана.

— Просто залезай под одеяло, — сказал он. — Поверь мне, тебе понравится.

С ворчанием и скрипом — судя по тому, как он иногда себя вел, можно было подумать, что он страдает артритом, — Антонио присоединился к нему на простынях

— Хм, — осторожно произнес он. — Полагаю, это вполне себе неплохо.

— Думаю, да, — ответил Натан, вытягиваясь и закидывая руки за голову.

— Я имел в виду… все это. Знаешь, быть здесь. С тобой.

Натан остановил себя от чего-то вроде «Я не жалуюсь». Антонио лежал на боку и смотрел на него с таким серьезным выражением лица, что у Натана заколотилось сердце.

— Так и есть, — сказал он. — Мне придется убеждать тебя почаще праздновать.

— Если мне будет что праздновать, — ответил Антонио. — Это было бы хорошо.

— Что, ты считаешь мое существование — не повод для празднования?

Натан тоже перевернулся на бок, лицом к Антонио. Антонио сонно улыбнулся ему.

— Наверное, повод.

* * *

Натан только усмехнулся и сказал: «Ты же знаешь, что да», и закрыл глаза, чтобы заснуть, оставляя Антонио с подростковыми мечтами о нем. Он знал Натана много лет, так почему же он только сейчас так терялся из-за того, как его глаза морщились, когда он улыбался, какой гладкой была его кожа, каким милым он был в машине после того, как Антонио смутился? Да и все остальные мысли, вроде «Черт, он может много интересного благодаря этим ногтям», терялись на фоне этих глупых влюбленных приблуд, что пугало его до усрачки.

Да, Натан был не против переспать с ним, и он даже вел себя так, будто не возражает против новых встреч, но это не означало, что он не будет против этой подростковой влюбленности. И он был пугающе проницателен, особенно когда дело касалось чувств и тому подобного — он заметил влюбленность Синей Розы в Котецу добрых полгода назад, раньше, чем все остальные, — так что Антонио переживал, что и это Натан заметит.

Или, может быть, он должен просто сказать это. Отодрать пластырь. Игнорируя ужас от этой мысли, как он игнорировал голос, говорящий «Я взлечу слишком высоко, а потом упаду и насмерть разобьюсь, и мои силы мне не помогут» каждый раз, когда он забирался в лаунчер. Натан был хорошим парнем. Он не будет вести себя хреново в таких вопросах. Но знание того, что Натан не будет мучить его из-за этого, не помогло ему избавиться от предчувствия конца света, если он признается Натану, но Натан ему не ответит.

А если ответит? Это тоже было по-своему страшно. Что, если они попытаются, но у них ничего не получится? Друзья с привилегиями — это одно, но когда ты испытываешь все эти мягкие чувства, это быстро превращается в путаницу. Конечно, они не будут лгать друг другу, и это могло бы помочь, но люди расстаются по множеству причин помимо «Ты со мной нечестен» или «Я мог бы смириться с постоянными подставами, если бы ты со мной объяснился», или «Если ты на самом деле врач по вызову, то где ты учился?». Если бы они с Нейтаном расстались, это было бы похоже… он даже не мог придумать хорошей метафоры. Это был бы конец света. Как будто тебя с размаху швыряют с земли на крышу небоскреба без всякой брони или способностей.

Единственный хороший вариант для их отношений — если Натан будет чувствовать то же, что он, и они… О Боже, а что будет потом? Они типа будут жить долго и счастливо?

Единственный хороший способ решить эту проблему — убраться к черту, пока Натан не заметил, как глупо он себя ведет, а потом притвориться, что между ними ничего не было, пока он не оправится. Правильно?

* * *

На следующее утро Натан подтвердил его опасения беззаботным: «Разобрался со своими тараканами?»

— Что? — ответил Антонио.

Он смутно сознавал, что Натан встал и ходит по комнате, где-то течет вода, но спросонья проморгал это все. Он сел, разглядывая ненакрашенного Натана, завернувшегося в полотенце, и для него это был второй звонок за последние 24 часа.

— Может, и нет, — практически промурлыкал Натан, позволив полотенцу соскользнуть, когда он подошел к кровати, и пусть следующие полчаса или около того были чертовски удивительными, эти «твои тараканы» не давали ему покоя. Как будто это должно было закончиться? Конечно, он надеялся, что так и произойдет, но грустно было осознавать, что Натан, очевидно, тоже этого хочет. И, возможно, это было немного непохоже на Натана, который, казалось, считал себя лучшим, что когда-либо случалось с большинством мужчин — и не без причины, как начинал думать Антонио, — но, возможно, желание, чтобы Антонио не таскался за ним как щенок, задело его эго.

В конце концов, Антонио обследовал ванную, которая была больше, чем первая студия, которую он снимал в Лос-Анджелесе, и даже больше его кухни в Штернбилде, и, выйдя, обнаружил, что в спальне Натана нет. Шум привел его на кухню, где Натан что-то делал за стойкой.

— Завтрак? — весело спросил он, как домохозяйка из старого черно-белого ситкома. С таким же успехом он мог бы пылесосить, весь разодетый в жемчуга.

— Да, конечно, — согласился Антонио. — Что ты делаешь?

— Омлет, блинчики… не делай такое лицо, можешь съесть их с джемом или еще с чем-нибудь. Или просто так. И еще бекон.

«Я люблю тебя», подумал он то, что сказал бы в шутку вчера, услышав эту новость, но, черт возьми, не мог сказать прямо сейчас. Он немного боялся сесть, сделать вид, что ждет, когда жена подаст ему завтрак или еще что-нибудь, но не знал, что еще сделать. Попробовать сказать ему: «Эй, я думаю, ты мне действительно нравишься, нам нужно продолжать это все, только без вопросов о моих тараканах»? Предложить как-нибудь помочь на кухне? Попробовать представить, как они делают это каждое утро на протяжении многих лет, как это — просыпаться вместе с Натаном? Стоять, прислонившись к столу, сложив руки на груди, пока Натан не прикажет ему перестать хмуриться и сесть?

По умолчанию побеждал последний, но вместо того, чтобы сесть, он подошел и обнял Натана сзади. Без каблуков он был немного ниже Антонио, и этого было достаточно, чтобы Антонио мог уткнуться лицом в его волосы. «О боже, подумал он, я в полной заднице», но он сказал:

— Я не сердился.

— Хм, если ты так считаешь, — ответил Натан. — Если бы я знал, что тебе нравится смотреть, как я готовлю, я бы надел свой фартучек с оборками.

— У тебя есть… что я говорю, конечно же. — Натан рассмеялся, и Антонио представил себе это. — И больше ничего?

— Тебе придется это выяснить, — сказал Натан. — О чем-то думаешь, сладкий?

— Нет, — солгал он, уткнувшись носом в плечо Натана. Просто еще одна мысль, которая так или иначе приведет его к смерти, как, например, тот факт, что Натан действительно хорошо пахнет. Какой-то пряный и цветочный запах. Он пользовался духами или одеколоном? Наверное, лучше не спрашивать, он иногда обижался на такие вопросы.

Натан просто ответил еще одним «Хм», а мгновение спустя добавил:

— Может быть, будет легче есть, если ты отпустишь меня.

— Я люблю, когда мне бросают вызов, — сказал Антонио, но отпустил его и вернулся к столу. Натан последовал за ним, неся две тарелки с едой. На столе уже стояли банки с вареньем, желе, кленовым сиропом, солью и перцем.

Натан подождал, пока Антонио наберет полный рот яиц, чтобы сказать:

— Я думаю, нам нужно поговорить о наших отношениях, — и рассмеялся, когда Антонио поперхнулся. — Мне нравится это делать, — сказал он.

— Потому что ты — зло, — пожаловался Антонио. — Какого черта?

— Ну, в самом деле, — сказал Натан. — Мы опять это делаем?

Вот дерьмо.

— Эм. А ты хочешь?

Натан просто одарил его одной из тех загадочных улыбок, которые он любил использовать, когда играл с бокалом вина.

— Я имею в виду, что я… не возражаю…

— Хорошо, — сказал Натан, снова улыбнувшись, и Антонио возблагодарил Бога за то, что у него такой сердитый вид, даже со всеми этими смущающими романтическими мыслями о коллеге, готовящем ему завтрак. — Мне интересно, когда ты в последний раз был дома?

— Господи, даже не спрашивай. Надеюсь, я убрал замороженные продукты до того, как нас вызвали позавчера. Хорошо, что у меня была смена одежды в учебном центре. — И что там можно стирать. У них были свои расписания на этот день, о которых они должны были поговорить: ужасающее расписание Натана — он уже ковырялся в своем рабочем телефоне в перерывах между поеданием блинчиков, — и расписание Антонио, удивительно заполненное даже по его стандартам.

— Для разнообразия неплохо было бы поспать в собственной постели, — сказал Натан, и Антонио кивнул, надеясь, что это не было какой-то тонкой отговоркой. — Мне нужно идти, милый, сегодня ранняя встреча — ты можешь оставаться так долго, как захочешь, дверь за тобой закроется сама.

Антонио кивнул, продолжая есть, в то время как Натан порхал из комнаты в комнату, появляясь сначала в одном месте в костюме, чтобы проверить помаду поцелуем с Антонио, а потом в другом в поисках сережек. «Поговорим о наших отношениях», подумал Антонио, наблюдая, как Натан натягивает пиджак умеренно-розового цвета. Это было неожиданно, как и все остальное. Он думал, что будет тем, кто попытается найти причину, чтобы уйти, выползти за дверь и надеяться, что Натан не будет жалеть его по ту сторону двери, а не будет смотреть, как Натан убегает, с кучей других вещей на уме.

Так же лучше? Вместо того, чтобы быть бедным одурманенным другом Натана, он был благополучно зарегистрирован под Е для Ебырей. Не нужно больше о нем беспокоиться.

* * *

Глаза Антонио были удивительного зеленого оттенка.

Натан, должно быть, заметил это задолго до вчерашнего вечера, проведенного с их обладателем, но этот вечер придал этому факту совершенно новое значение. И каждый раз, когда эта мысль возвращалась к нему, он пытался мысленно ударить себя. Антонио ввязался в это не ради отношений — он всего лишь искал кого-то, с кем можно было отпраздновать, и он явно не пытался подцепить кого-то в баре, чтобы пропустить пару стаканчиков. Вот и все. Это объятие на кухне… что бы это ни было, лучше не придавать этому слишком большое значение. Возможно, что-то в этом и было. Отголоски влюбленности, разве что. Но ничего такого, с чем Антонио бы не справился, если попытался бы, и Натан подозревал, что он попытается.

Ладно, возможно, он еще пару раундов продержится, он еще не совсем вывел Натана из себя, но время покажет, решил Натан. Может быть, Антонио позвонит через несколько дней, а может и взбесится и начнет избегать Натана на работе, не обращая внимания на его руки. Хотя, если бы он перестал это делать, это было бы хорошим индикатором в правильном направлении. «Я не против», сказал он. Ждет, пока Натан подаст пример. Что из этого следует? Это не было восторженным «Да, черт возьми, просто скажи, когда», как сказал бы Натан, если бы Антонио попросил.

«Прекрати», приказал он себе. Ему нужно перестать думать об этом, о голосе Антонио, о его дыхании, о прикосновении его больших рук к коже, о щетине на шее, о том, как он выглядел, когда они целовались на парковке. Для парня, который, казалось, живет на мнении других и готов умереть из-за этого, он с удивительной легкостью был готов выйти из своей зоны комфорта с Натаном, и Натану нужно перестать думать об этом. У него была работа, и он не собирался тратить время на то, чтобы влюбляться в друга, когда через двадцать минут у него будет конференцсвязь с Европейским офисом.

К сожалению, на собраниях ему пришлось слушать много лишних слов, и он поймал себя на том, что смотрит на свои ногти и, да, думает об Антонио. Честно говоря, он был опасно близок к тому, чтобы влюбиться в него. От «Ты на самом деле не девушка» и кампании возмездия, они добрались до совместных попоек с разговорами; Антонио, по-видимому, не рассматривал сексуальное домогательство как какой-либо барьер, и Натан просто считал это преимуществом. Натан обнаружил, что Антонио был намного более расслабленным, когда у них была отдельная комната или тихий угол. Натан ожидал, что ему будет неуютно наедине с ярким геем, который продолжал ласкать его, и это заинтриговало его. К своему удивлению, он обнаружил, что Антонио по-прежнему живет на Бронзе.

— Это не такая уж и дыра, — сказал Антонио, защищаясь. — Поверь мне, я бывал в плохих районах.

— Я тоже, милый, — ответил Натан, и они провели вечер, обсуждая свое детство.

Родители Антонио были солидными гражданами, сказал он, учителем и медсестрой.

— Можешь себе представить, как они обрадовались, когда я превратился в маленького дьявола, — сказал Антонио, и Натан рассмеялся. Он и сам был хорошим мальчиком. Проблемы появлялись из-за других людей.

Несколько месяцев спустя он узнал, почему Антонио остался на Бронзе: он пытался помочь соседке с дикой кошачьей колонией неподалеку от его дома.

— Она крошечная, и они обычно не слишком рады тому, что попали в ловушку, — объяснил Антонио. — У меня есть грузовик, и мне не нужно беспокоиться о царапинах, поэтому я помогаю ей возить их к ветеринару. Делаем им прививки, лечим, стерилизуем и потом отпускаем. Они проживут подольше и не родят кучу диких котят, которым придется голодать.

— Ты молодец, — сказал Натан, проводя пальцем по краю бокала с вином, желая просто позволить Антонио говорить.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы кто-нибудь приютил их, — сказал Антонио. — Кошки могут жить сами по себе, но они не созданы для этого. Они проживут максимум пять лет, а у моей мамы все еще живет домашний кот, который был у нас, когда я учился в начальной школе. Но все, кроме котят, слишком дикие. Если бы я мог, я бы воспитал нескольких котят, но я недостаточно часто бываю дома, чтобы заниматься ими.

Большой, крепкий Антонио с кучей котят. Очевидно, этому не суждено было случиться. Антонио не хотел заводить питомца, пока у него не будет для этого достаточно времени, и в конце концов он переехал на Силвер Стэйдж, купил хороший, но скромный дом с четырьмя спальнями — гостевые спальни для семьи, объяснил он — и, видимо, запас удивительных откровений был исчерпан до тех пор, пока он не занялся шитьем. Натан был так же очарован и счастлив, сопровождая его по магазинам — Антонио, казалось, доверял его суждениям, когда дело касалось расцветок. Антонио уверенно ходил по ним, радуясь, что может попросить помощи или совета у продавщиц без их попыток научить его основам. Всегда было забавно наблюдать, как они впервые осознают это; они всегда предполагали, что Антонио делает покупки для кого-то другого, или что Натан был клиентом. Если они поворачивались к нему, Натан просто делал вид, что ничего не знает, отсылал их к своему «парню», чтобы посмотреть, не разволнуется ли Антонио, а потом садился и смотрел шоу.

Несмотря на весь свой облик мачо, который он любил поддерживать, Антонио был совершенно уверен в своей мужественности, и это было даже более привлекательным, чем его зад. Натан же держал все под контролем, потому что не был безответно влюблен. По крайней мере, он не знал, мог ли изменить это. Начинало казаться, что прошлая ночь была гигантской ошибкой.

Встреча закончилась. Натан выбросил эту мысль из головы, чтобы поболтать с людьми на своем конце стола, но она вернулась, как только он расстался с вице-президентом, координировавшим встречу. Разве он не говорил себе, что не тоскует по Антонио? Что с ним сегодня? Или, возможно, дело в случившемся вчера, поправился он. Но, так или иначе…

Может, это пройдет.

* * *

Или, быть может, он покраснеет, увидев Антонио на тренажерах, когда войдет в тренировочный центр, и Карина, черт бы ее побрал, издаст этот наблюдательный полу-смешок, который он сам издавал столько раз, и ему придется приложить усилия для возвращения в равновесие, что было тем еще испытанием, раз уж все, о чем они говорили, вылетело у него из головы. Антонио казался слишком сосредоточенным на своих упражнениях, чтобы заметить Натана — а, может, он уже начал игнорировать его, — и Карина потащила его на сидения.

— Ну, когда это случилось? — спросила она.

— Прошлой ночью, — ответил он, не подумав, и только потом вспомнил, сколько ей было лет. Не то, чтобы он должен был беречь ее девственные ушки, но было бы безответственно опускаться до таких грубых деталей. — Или вроде того. Вчера мы поужинали. Он праздновал свое «неувольнение».

— Праздновал?

— Новый эвфемизм. Как считаешь, рабочий?

— Возможно, — усмехнулась она. — Так вы двое встречаетесь?

— Это… сложно, — он вздохнул по-настоящему, не так театрально, как хотел бы, но он смог это исправить. — Он просто не понимает женское сердце.

— Кому ты рассказываешь, — сказала она, и он воспользовался этим.

— Новые сообщения от Тигра?

— Последнее было неделю назад, — сказала она. — Судя по всему, он не видит разницы между ними и обычной почтой.

Он с сочувствием кивнул, радуясь возможности посидеть рядом и послушать ее. Это отвлекало его разум от лишних мыслей. Ну, или отвлекало ровно до тех пор, пока Антонио, проходящий мимо, не послал ему мягкую улыбку вроде той, что посылал сам Натан за столом накануне. Он пошел дальше, в раздевалку, и Натан мог лишь смотреть ему вслед и думать больше об этой улыбке, чем о том, как он шел.

— Ты, очевидно, уже совсем плох, — сказала Карина, вытаскивая его из размышлений. — Хочешь с ним поговорить? Или, полагаю, «поговорить».

— Нет, — сказал Натан. — В смысле, да, хочу, но я даже еще не тренировался.

— Как хочешь, — сказала она не без скептицизма.

Он накинул на шею полотенце и направился к гантелям. Если он собирался последовать совету семнадцатилетней, то он действительно в беде, подумал он. Не то, чтобы она не могла дать хорошего совета — она училась у мастера, — но и у него были свои принципы.

* * *

Дом Антонио на самом-то деле не успел покрыться пылью за время, что его не было — по крайней мере, не так сильно, чтобы он это заметил, — но возвращаться назад было странно. Ему удалось убрать все, что нужно было держать в холоде, кроме масла, так что могло быть и хуже, и он немного прибрался, думая о том, что подумает Натан. Натан уже бывал здесь раньше, но не тогда, когда Антонио хотел произвести на него впечатление.

Они знали друг друга четыре года. Было уже поздно производить на него впечатление. И самую малость невозможно, учитывая, как выглядела квартира Натана.

Вечер был тихий. Он провел гораздо больше времени в раздумьях о Натане, чем был готов признать. Он бы скорее признался, что смотрит по телевизору бейсбольный матч и шьет сумочку. Или что-то вроде сумочки, потому что Дитя Дракона, похоже, считала сумочки слишком девчачьим элементом гардероба, но иногда ей нужно было что-то для вещей. Она попросила что-нибудь вроде рюкзака, но, когда он начал думать вслух о том, как убедиться, что он достаточно крепкий, она пересмотрела свою идею на что-то вроде сумки через плечо.

Когда зазвонил телефон, ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы откопать его. На экране появился фламинго, который он выбрал для Натана, и он чуть не выронил телефон, прежде чем смог ответить.

— Занят? — спросил Натан.

— Нет, просто надо было найти телефон. В чем дело?

— Ни в чем, — сказал Натан. — Я просто думал о тебе, вот и все.

— Вот как? — спросил он, стараясь не чувствовать себя слишком счастливым. — Я тоже. Я имею в виду, думал о тебе.

— Что-нибудь хорошее? — спросил Натан. — С другой стороны, если это что-то слишком хорошее, то не говори мне. Скоро я должен буду вернуться.

— Куда?

— На благотворительный ужин, — вздохнул Натан. — Жаль, что тебя здесь нет, но тебе бы это не понравилось.

— Возможно, — ответил Антонио. — Много богатых людей… Я бы поставил тебя в неловкое положение своими манерами за столом.

— Не говори глупостей, — сказал Натан. — Ты говоришь так, будто ешь руками. Ты будешь в порядке, но тебе будет скучно.

— В этот раз ты в платье или в смокинге? — спросил Антонио.

Натан рассмеялся, потом, видимо, попытался подавить смех.

— Ты грубиян. Я надел платье только один раз, на один банкет для Hero TV! И ни разу этого не повторил.

— Это было незабываемо!

Красное бархатное платье с открытой спиной. Платье, должно быть, было сшито по заказу, и не только потому, что Натан был выше большинства женщин; его покрой явно не предполагал наличия груди.

— В хорошем смысле? — спросил Натан с неподдельным любопытством, вместо того чтобы, как обычно, соблазнить его.

— Ты знаешь, что в хорошем, — сказал Антонио после минутного раздумья. Спина и плечи Натана на виду… и, если он правильно помнил, юбка тоже с разрезом с одной стороны. Длинные ноги в черных шелковых чулках. Это был Натан как он есть; женственный, и в то же время нет, горячий, как ад, в чрезвычайно запутанном смысле. Он начал думать, что путаница не так уж и плоха. Интересно, почему он тогда не набросился на Натана? — Тогда я так не думал, но сейчас не прочь увидеть тебя в этой штуке.

— Мм. Может быть, твое желание сбудется, — сказал Натан. — Однако мне пора возвращаться. Время посплетничать.

— Секундочку, — сказал Антонио, продолжая думать об этом платье. — Просто интереса ради… будь у нас все серьезно, мне стоило бы называть тебя своим парнем или своей девушкой?

На секунду в трубке воцарилось молчание.

— А что предпочел бы ты?

— Не знаю, это же только от тебя зависит, да?

— Милый, Кронос отправлял тебя на тренинг по терпимости? Ты говорил мне, что я мужчина с тех пор, как мы встретились.

— Я все воспринимаю медленно, вот и все. — или, что более важно, он попробовал что-то другое, и это сработало слишком хорошо, чтобы игнорировать результаты. Он не был тупым, просто упрямым.

Натан, казалось, о чем-то думал.

— Это… Это было чисто гипотетически?

— Я… Эм, — Дерьмо. Этого следовало ожидать. –Можно повременить с ответом на вопрос?

— Ладно, — сказал Натан. — Мне нужно вернуться на мероприятие.

Он говорил очень резко. Бесцеремонно. Дерьмо. Антонио дал неправильный ответ. Очень неправильный ответ.

— Натан, подожди! — попытался было он, но разговор был окончен. Он попытался перезвонить, но попал прямо на голосовую почту, так что он ограничился сообщением: «Я имел в виду, что мы должны поговорить об этом лично». Он действительно запаниковал, и Натан это поймет, но они должны поговорить об этом лично.

Посреди хмурой и беспокойной ночи ему наконец пришло в голову, что Натан не был бы так расстроен из-за его уклончивого ответа, если бы не надеялся на ответ, больше похожий на «Конечно, это не гипотетически, я настроен серьезно». Так что, возможно, еще не все потеряно. Возможно. Если только он не ранил гордость Натана слишком сильно, чтобы загладить свою вину.

* * *

Проснувшись, он проверил телефон и обнаружил сообщение: «<3! Тренировочный центр?». Это означало что-то хорошее, так? Смайлик-сердечко и все такое? Не то, чтобы это делало его менее нервным, но это была оптимистическая разновидность нервозности.

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не появился Натан. После этого наступил мрак, никакой нервозности. Сосредоточиться во время встреч было труднее, чем обычно, хотя на деле никто и не ждал, что бесполезный рекламный щит вроде него будет уделять внимание происходящему. Потом, примерно через час, его телефон тихонько запищал — кажется, от пришедшего сообщения, — и все остальное время он нервничал. Последние десять минут были худшими, так как собрание закончилось, но люди не расходились, словно желая поговорить подольше. Как оказалось, он интересовал многих.

— Продолжай работать над рейтингом! — сказали ему как минимум два разных человека, и он понадеялся, что его ухмылка действительно похожа на ухмылку, а не выглядит как гримаса.

Когда он, наконец, сбежал, то вытащил свой телефон, и едва взглянув на сообщение, позвонил Натану.

— Послушай, — начал он, но Натан оборвал его.

— Включим экраны? Я просто не знаю, когда смогу увидеть тебя лично.

На экране Натан выглядел усталым.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Антонио, полагая, что любые комментарии по поводу внешности сейчас неуместны.

— Я тушу пожары с семи утра. Но я скучал по тебе все утро.

— Все в порядке, ты же был занят. Я понял. Эмм. могу я… тебе что-нибудь принести? — внутри он сжался. Как будто во всем офисе некому было подать Натану кофе.

Натан покачал головой.

— Если только ты свободен сегодня вечером. Поздно вечером.

— Да, я свободен… в смысле, если только нас сегодня не вызовут. Во сколько?

— Я позвоню тебе, — сказал Натан. Он отвел взгляд от экрана, как будто собирался повесить трубку, затем снова посмотрел на Антонио. — Я должен спросить.

— Да?

— Если бы я спросил тебя, что бы ты почувствовал, если бы я захотел отношений?

Антонио не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз его сердце билось так сильно, почти что до боли.

— Хм, счастлив, наверное? Но и напуган до усрачки.

— Что во мне такого страшного? — прежде чем Антонио успел ответить, Натан снова отвернулся. — Ответишь мне позже? Мне нужно идти.

Он согласился. Они попрощались, экран погас, и Антонио прислонился к стене с телефоном в руке, уставившись в потолок. Вот тебе и попытка скрыть это и забыть. Вот и все, что Натан позволил ему сделать.

* * *

Карина была права. Вот он позвонил Антонио, чтобы услышать его голос или увидеть его лицо, расстроенный совершенно естественной реакцией — это был внезапный вопрос, Натан тоже не знал, как ответить, ничего удивительного, что Антонио запаниковал из-за того, что это обернулось против него? — и планировал сбежать с вечеринки пораньше, чтобы увидеть Антонио в конце дня.

Очевидно, все, что им потребовалось, это один ужин — ну, ужин-с-намерением — и пара оргазмов, чтобы открыть шлюзы. Он хотел Антонио много лет, но все это время убеждал себя, что это просто физическое влечение, неважно, насколько они близки, неважно, насколько хорошо они понимают друг друга. Он должен был это предвидеть и злился на себя за то, что не сделал этого. Антонио проявил некоторый интерес, и внезапно всем, о чем мог думать Натан, стал только он.

Он достаточно хорошо знал Антонио, чтобы предвидеть, как все обернется. Конечно, Антонио сболтнул лишнего, когда Натан заговорил об отношениях, хотя именно он заговорил об этом. Конечно, после этого Антонио стал неловко лепетать. Конечно, Антонио не собирался сбивать его с ног вкрадчивыми речами и дюжиной красных роз на длинных стеблях, и это было к лучшему, потому что последним парнем, который ухаживал за ним таким образом, был лжец и обманщик, который вдовесок еще и просто отвратительно целовался. Фантастический в постели, но ужасно целуется. Это не поддавалось объяснению.

И Антонио не нужны были ни розы, ни вежливые разговоры, потому что Натан думал о нем во время каждой передышки, которую он получал этим адским днем.

* * *

Их вызвали в восемь, и он должен был созвониться с Агнес. Он по-прежнему разгребал завалы работы, которую игнорировал раньше, параллельно успокаивая разъяренного и очень важного клиента, так что сегодня на сцене обойдутся без него, но он включил Hero TV на ноутбуке и вернулся к своим делам.

Это было классическое преступление на Hero TV, тщательно продуманное ограбление, включающее в себя погоню на высоких скоростях. Преступники были вооружены, но лишь время от времени обменивались выстрелами с полицией. Такие преступления бывали часто, потому что Маверик, видимо, наловчился с ними; они были идеальны для телевидения, достаточно опасны, чтобы держать зрителей у экранов, но не смертельно, чтобы не вызывать омерзения. Вероятно, добровольцы-преступники в очереди выстраивались для участия в них. Это имело смысл; громкое преступление на телевидении могло открыть для них новые возможности после отсидки, если они не нанесли достаточно разрушений, чтобы посадить их на слишком долгий срок.

На экране Антонио выскочил из лаунчера Бедный малыш. Не то чтобы такой парень, как он, боялся высоты — фобии могут случиться с каждым, — но тот факт, что он признался в этом, удивил Натана. Поначалу его многое удивляло. С первого взгляда он обратил внимание на куртку, сапоги и подумал, что случилось с гигантской шляпой. Он никак не ожидал, что этот человек примет его приглашение на ужин через неделю после их знакомства. Или что он в конце концов признается в том, что у него большое, мягкое и золотое сердце, или в страхе высоты, или разрыдается поздно ночью после объявления об отставке Тигра.

Натан наблюдал, как он, приземлившись посреди автострады, просто стоял, упершись ногами в землю, и позволяя машине врезаться в него. Они все прошли через многое в тот день и ночь; их мысли были взяты под контроль и освобождены от него, их избивали и заключили в тюрьму, Тигр притворился мертвым, обманув их, а затем они узнали, что силы можно потерять, что их завсегдатай, который был героем дольше, чем любой из них, уходит, и Антонио был так близок ко всему этому, ближе, чем любой из них. Тигр был его лучшим другом, не просто коллегой. Синяя Роза плакала у него на плече, но это не было сюрпризом, не то что Антонио, сидящий на бампере машины с лого Гелиоса. На нем были только куртка и джинсы, и он дрожал, съежившись. Натан еще не изменился. Он что-то сказал — спросил, «Что случилось?» или почему Антонио еще не ушел домой, — и лицо Антонио сморщилось. Натан просто долго держал его в объятиях, пытаясь согреть, а Антонио цеплялся за него так, словно Натан мог спасти от гибели.

Натан должен был понять, что он чувствует, подумал он.

Антонио ударил бронированным кулаком по ветровому стеклу смятой машины, схватил одного из бандитов за воротник и вытащил его через подушку безопасности, затем повторил это с водителем. Третий сбежал, но два ареста! Третий достанется Небоскребу или Синей Розе. Натан вернулся к работе. Примерно через полчаса он сможет позвонить Антонио; у него все еще будет эта благотворительная вечеринка, но, по крайней мере, они смогут поговорить.

* * *

Ответивший на звонок Антонио выглядел счастливым и измученным, и Натан почувствовал укол вины. Одну ночь Антонио потратил на спиртное, на другую они оба отвлекали друг друга ото сна, и это было заметно.

— Не думал, что у тебя было время смотреть, — сказал он, широко улыбаясь.

— Милый! Я нашел время. Поздравляю!

— Ты все же смотрел? — Антонио смущенно ответ взгляд.

— А ты думал, что я не стану? Ты хорошо выглядел, — сейчас он тоже выглядел хорошо. Улыбки шли ему; его лицо становилось некрасивым, когда он сердился, что он, казалось, часто делал, но оно преображалось от его улыбок.

— Я рад, что ты так думаешь, — сказал Антонио. — Сам о себе я такого сказать не могу. Они снова вытащили лаунчер.

— В следующий раз я тебя подвезу, — сказал Натан. — Дорогой, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Я знаю, мы говорили о планах на вечер, но ты выглядишь измотанным, а я столько времени тебя не отпускал…

— А если я хочу тебя увидеть? — спросил Антонио.

— Может, мне приехать к тебе?

— У меня нет шелковых простыней.

— Ну, очевидно, я не останусь на ночь, если ты не сможешь создать условия, к которым я привык, — фыркнул Натан. — Честно. Как будто я никогда ни на чем другом не спал.

— Тебе решать, — сказал Антонио. — В конце концов, ты знаешь, где я живу.

— Точно. Не знаю, когда я смогу уехать сегодня — в десять или одиннадцать.

— То есть, эм. Значит, я просто иду домой? Ты придешь попозже?

Натан кивнул, но Антонио, казалось, ждал чего-то большего.

— Обещаю, — сказал он, и это был правильный ответ, потому что Антонио улыбнулся ему, прежде чем повесить трубку.

* * *

Когда телефон позвонил, Антонио перевернулся и посмотрел на экран — 12:03 и Натан-Фламинго.

— Йоу? — пробормотал он.

— Мне жаль, сладкий. Я не смог уйти так рано, как надеялся, — на фоне слышался шум дороги.

— Ага, — согласился он. — Прости, я… — он прервался, чтобы зевнуть.

— Я должен дать тебе поспать, — сказал Натан. — Возможно, мне не стоило звонить.

— Но ты же приедешь, так? — Антонио пытался зевать тихо. Стоп, Натан же не пытался сказать, что не собирается приезжать? Он уселся и прошелся рукой по лицу.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я приехал?

— Да! — в его голове, пусть и настолько сонной, уже было готово что-то вроде правильного ответа. — Мы можем… эм. Мне нужна минута.

Он включил прикроватную лампу и заморгал от света.

— Это же не последний наш шанс увидеться.

— Ты же не стоишь у меня под дверью, так? Приезжай. Я буду в порядке.

— Ну, если ты настаиваешь, — застенчиво сказал Натан.

— Да, — твердо сказал Антонио. — Настаиваю. Приезжай.

Повесив трубку, он провел рукой по волосам. У него было минут пять или десять… должен ли он принять душ? Нет, он помылся сразу по возвращению домой, с этим проблем быть не должно. Он решил почистить зубы. Проверить смазку, презервативы и все такое. Быстро обойти гостиную в поисках пустых бутылок или чего-нибудь еще. Когда в дверь позвонили, ему пришло в голову, что он мог бы включить в список «надеть брюки» или «причесаться», но было уже поздно. В любом случае на улице его никто не увидит в нижнем белье. Он открыл дверь.

Натан с улыбкой оглядел его с ног до головы. Ладно, штаны были бы напрасной тратой времени, подумал Антонио, чувствуя, как вспыхнуло его лицо и затрепетал пах под одобрительным взглядом Натана.

— Рад меня видеть? — спросил Натан.

Он разрывался между смущением и нежностью, но голос его звучал хрипло.

— Заткнись и иди сюда, — прорычал он, притягивая Натана за руку и закрывая дверь.

— Именно твои элегантные манеры завоевали мое сердце, — сказал Натан, но потом поцеловал Антонио, спасая его от ответа. Через мгновение он отстранился, закрыв лицо Антонио руками. — Я серьезно, детка. Ты выглядишь измученным. Ты спал прошлой ночью?

— Немного? — сказал он. — Я боялся, что разозлил тебя.

Натан слегка улыбнулся. — Да, немного, но не настолько, чтобы потерять от этого сон. Я знаю, что не давал тебе спать прошлой ночью…

— Это был скорее я, — признался Антонио. — Я немного волновался. Мы можем вернуться к поцелуям?

— Нет, и раз уж ты мне напомнил. Что во мне такого страшного?

— Дело не в тебе, — сказал он, сожалея, что вообще употребил это слово. — Дело в том… Я не очень-то и хорош в объяснениях, как ты знаешь.

Он накрыл руку Натана своей и повернул к нему лицо, чтобы поцеловать ладонь.

Натан просто положил голову Антонио на грудь, но через мгновение сказал:

— Правда? — Натан поднял глаза, снова полуулыбнувшись, и нежно поцеловал его в губы. — Тебе лучше вернуться в постель. Мы можем поговорить утром.

— Ты пойдешь со мной?

Натан только улыбнулся ему и скинул ботинки. Антонио заметил, что ногти на ногах у него выкрашены в розовый цвет.

— Веди меня, — сказал он.

* * *

На самом деле он не собирался засыпать — он думал, что докажет, что он полностью готов ко всему, — но он заснул, когда Натан снимал макияж. Он даже не заметил, как Натан лег в постель, так как спал слишком крепко, чтобы проснуться от скрипа матраса или борьбы за одеяло. Он проснулся около шести, как раз перед звонком будильника, и обнаружил теплое, очень твердое тело в постели рядом с собой. Он выключил будильник, перевернулся на бок, обнял Натана за талию и прижался к его спине. Конечно, Натан спал голым. Он не знал, почему это его удивило. Они оба могут немного поспать, подумал он. Возможно.

Только вот спал Натан не очень крепко, потому что Антонио едва успел устроиться поудобнее, как почувствовал, что рука Натана накрыла его руку.

— А ты бодрый, — сонно сказал Натан.

— Неа…

— Ну, одна часть тебя, — сказал Натан.

Несмотря на то, что таков был план, Антонио почувствовал, что краснеет. Нет смысла пытаться свалить все на утренний стояк; это может даже иметь неприятные последствия.

— Эй, разве меня можно в этом винить? — он справился.

— Мм… Натан снова прижался к нему. — Но я в ужасном состоянии.

— А? Ты еще не побрился? Мне плевать. Думаю, если ты…

— Утреннее дыхание, щетина…

— Натан, ты всегда хорошо выглядишь.

Натан повернулся на полпути, и Антонио поцеловал его в губы. Хорошо, дыхание было довольно вонючим, но не настолько существенным, и щетина, ну… он не видел и не чувствовал ничего такого, что можно было бы назвать легкой щетиной, да это его и не волновало. Он скользнул рукой по груди Натана, провел большим пальцем по соску, а затем попытался поцеловать его ключицу, когда Натан откинул голову назад.

— Теперь ты просто жульничаешь.

— Ага, — согласился Антонио. — Но ты можешь встать с постели, когда захочешь, — сказал он, затем опустил голову на грудь Натана и провел языком по ближайшему соску, прежде чем закрыть рот.

— Действительно несправедливо, — простонал Натан, но некоторое время лежал, тяжело дыша, позволяя Антонио продолжать. Потом отстранился, толкнул Антонио на спину и забрался на него сверху.

— Хорошо, — сказал Антонио, проводя руками вверх и вниз по бедрам Натана. — Ты главный. Может, будет лучше, если ты позволишь мне снять трусы.

— Ну ладно, — вздохнул Натан, и Антонио, ухмыляясь притворному раздражению, снял их. — Я могу попросить тебя перевернуться на живот…

— Не надо быть таким хитрым, — сказал Антонио. — Провести с тобой остаток дня стоит того, чтобы потерпеть ссаднящуюю задницу весь оставшийся день.

Натан, казалось, потерял дар речи на мгновение, но он все же ответил:

— Это не хитрость. Это убеждение.

Оказалось, что убеждение началось с трения о спину

— Меня этим только убаюкать можно, — предупредил Антонио, после чего сосредоточился на своей заднице, но, пытаясь не засмеяться, он обнаружил, что вместо этого прячет лицо в простынях.

Ногти и кончики пальцев скользили по коже, пробуждая нервы, о которых он почти не подозревал до этого. Он не понимал, насколько хорошо это может ощущаться, и хотя он не мог скрывать свое дыхание и то, как он вздрагивал, когда Натан легко касался определенных мест, он мог, по крайней мере, скрыть свое лицо.

— Я хочу тебя видеть, — пробормотал Натан, но не остановился, и Антонио не смог скрыть свою реакцию.

Он почувствовал, как пальцы Натана раздвигают его, поглаживая трещину, останавливаясь у самой дыры, затем приподнимают его бедра, раздвигая ноги настолько, чтобы он мог погладить чувствительную кожу за яйцами. Тогда он застонал, и Натан остановился, но лишь на мгновение. Антонио почувствовал, как что-то теплое и мягкое прижалось к его заднице, затем он почувствовал горячее прикосновение языка Натана и простонал его имя, стиснув простыни в руках.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился? — спросил Натан, и Антонио чуть не сел, чтобы бросить на него недоверчивый взгляд.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты… Я просто хочу тебя.

— В обычной ситуации я бы попросил тебя подготовиться самостоятельно, но я знаю тебя лучше.

— Да, — пробормотал Антонио с пылающим лицом. Конечно, Натан не собирался портить свой маникюр каждый раз, когда трахал парня, но выставлять себя на всеобщее обозрение…

— Ты можешь перевернуться для меня, детка?

Антонио подчинился.

— Я подумал, что ты захочешь увидеть мою лучшую часть, — сказал он.

— Я хочу видеть твое лицо, — сказал Натан и легко поцеловал его, прежде чем наклониться к тумбочке, открыть ящик и найти то, что ему нужно. Антонио наблюдал за ним — мускулы двигались под гладкой темной кожей, — и чувствовал тот же прилив любви и страха, что и на кухне Натана. Натан повернулся к нему, в уголках его глаз появилась улыбка.

— Конечно, ты нашел розовый презерватив, — сказал Антонио, удовлетворенно смеясь.

Они потратили несколько неловких мгновений на то, чтобы разобраться с ногами Антонио, но затем Натан протолкнулся в него, легче, чем ожидал Антонио, но медленно, так медленно.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Натан, и Антонио кивнул, сосредоточив все свое внимание на ощущениях, которые он испытывал, растягиваясь вокруг члена Натана, на электрических разрядах от прикосновений Натана к его интимному месту, на медленном ритме его толчков. Его руки блуждали по рукам Натана, его груди, его спине — было так много Натана, которого он не знал, не касался, и он должен был исправить это. Он обхватил ногами бедра Натана, подталкивая его сильнее, глубже, и Натан сменил позу так, чтобы он мог обхватить одной рукой член Антонио. Антонио застонал, закрыл глаза и отдался умелым рукам Натана, поглаживая в такт движению его тела.

— Антонио, — сказал Натан, и именно его голос заставил его задохнуться и застонать, слишком потерявшись в ощущениях, чтобы смутиться, даже когда он увидел, как Натан слизывает сперму с его собственной руки. Это не заняло у Натана много времени, и Антонио все еще приходил в себя, когда движения Натана замедлились и, наконец, остановились.

— Не двигайся, — сказал Натан, прежде чем выйти, и Антонио, проигнорировав это, потянулся к коробке с салфетками на тумбочке. Когда Натан надулся на него, он оставил это, лежа неподвижно, в то время как Натан избавился от презерватива и вернулся к кровати, чтобы очистить живот и грудь Антонио, а затем и собственные.

— Иди сюда, — сказал Антонио, когда Натан закончил, и потянул его обратно в кровать.

— Ты мог бы просто попросить, — сказал Натан, свернувшись калачиком рядом с Антонио и положив голову ему на плечо, как будто он был создан для этого.

— Сработало, — сказал Антонио. — Кроме того, ты, вероятно, не задержишься у меня надолго.

— Могу задержаться настолько, насколько захочешь, — вздохнув, сказал Натан.

— Правда? У тебя нет планов на утро?

— На это утро? Я говорил, скорее, о долгосрочной перспективе.

Вот опять — страх, привязанность и счастье. Натан, вероятно, слышал, как колотится его сердце, но не подал виду и закончил:

— Но утром у меня встреча, в десять.

Не обнимая Натана, Антонио потянулся к одной из его рук, лежащих на груди, и накрыл ее своей.

— В долгосрочной перспективе, да? — тихо сказал он. — Хорошо.

* * *

— Так дело в моем голосе, или в том, как я произношу твое имя? — как-то спросил Натан. — Антонио, — он произнес его с удовольствием — ему всегда нравилось имя Антонио. Отчасти поэтому он никогда не сокращал его. — Антонио, — повторил он.

— Я не итальянец, — пожаловался Антонио. — Но ты произносишь его именно так.

— Ну и что? Тебе бы больше понравилось зваться Тони? Ответь мне.

Антонио вздохнул так тяжело, что Натан это почувствовал, и оставил эту тему.

— Я не знаю, что это было. Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом?

— Потому что мне хотелось бы знать. Голос универсален. Позвать тебя по имени — не такое уж большое дело. Думаю, нам просто придется поэкспериментировать

— Черт, — Антонио казался счастливым. — Не знаю, как я буду жить с этим.»

Натан улыбнулся, и часть его хотела бы оставить все как есть, но он не хотел тратить больше времени на беспокойство об этом. Он приподнялся на локте, и Антонио повернул голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Натан глубоко вздохнул.

— Дорогой, я должен спросить… Я настроен серьезно. А ты?

Антонио поднял руку, коснувшись пальцами щеки Натана.

— Да. Это… пугающе. Внезапно. Но я никуда не собираюсь.

— Внезапно? Мне кажется, я должен был предвидеть это задолго до того, как все произошло. По крайней мере, с моей стороны.

— Может, и мне следовало бы, если бы ты не обращал в шутку каждый раз, когда лапал меня.

— Неужели ты думал, что я буду хватать за задницу кого попало?

— Разве нет? Ну, если только это не кто-то горячий...

— Ну вот, — сказал Натан, улыбаясь при виде того, как зрачки осознавшего его слова Антонио расширились, после чего он, смутившись, отвел взгляд. Натан сел. — Хотел бы я задержаться, но мне нужно идти. Можешь спать спокойно…

К счастью, Антонио был заинтересован не столько в дополнительной порции сна, сколько в том, чтобы помочь Натану принять душ. Натан называл это экспериментом на огнеупорность, а Антонио говорил: «Не хочу, чтобы ты опоздал, но не останавливайся», и, к счастью, до выяснения пределов водонагревателя Антонио дело не дошло. Антонио ухитрился найти запасную зубную щетку — что-то из заботы о себе, — и освободил раковину для Натана. Он наблюдал с края кровати за тем, как Натан старательно приводил себя в порядок с помощью одолженной бритвы и только губной помады и карандаша для губ, которые он прятал в кармане пиджака. Натан старался не смотреть в его сторону. Антонио наблюдал за ним с нескрываемым восхищением — даже с желанием и нежностью, — и хотя Натан привык к такому взгляду, видеть его на лице Антонио было совсем по-другому.

— Мне надо было взять с собой сумку, — пожаловался он. -Я могу хранить почти все вещи в маленьком клатче.

— Ты же знаешь, что прекрасно выглядишь и без всего этого, правда? — сказал Антонио. — Ты хорошо выглядишь с утра, когда у тебя на лице складка от наволочки.

— Ты предвзят, — сказал Натан, которого согрело изнутри упоминание этой детали.

— И с щетиной ты мне тоже нравишься.

— О, милый, — Натан промокнул губы салфеткой и вернулся в комнату, чтобы поцеловать Антонио в щеку. На этот раз он оставил отпечаток губ. Он протер лицо Антонио салфеткой и продолжил: -Я знаю, что это так. Дело не только в том, чтобы хорошо выглядеть… как мне это объяснить? Все дело в том, как я хочу выглядеть.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты отказывался от утреннего секса со мной, — сказал Антонио, обнимая Натана за талию. — Ты хорошо выглядишь с ним, хорошо выглядишь и без него… видеть тебя без макияжа или чего-то в этом роде было…

— Неужели? Разве ты не видел меня без макияжа раньше? В раздевалке, например.

— Ну да, — Он снова опустил глаза, весь застенчивый — как мог такой массивный мужчина быть таким очаровательным? — В ту ночь, когда я рухнул на твой диван. На тебе были только пижамные штаны… эй. Если ты надевал их раньше, то почему спал голым здесь.

Натан хихикнул.

— А ты как думаешь? Кроме того, я не мог открыть дверь голым. Если я ничего не надеваю в постель, то держу что-нибудь на всякий случай. — он отстранился, бросил полотенце на кровать и начал собирать вчерашнюю одежду. Успеет ли он заскочить к себе домой, чтобы привести себя в порядок, или ему придется с позором пройти прямо в свой кабинет? — В любом случае, продолжай.

Оу. Эм… В раздевалке ты всегда, знаешь ли, — он изобразил, что прижимает что-то к груди. Это было правдой, так Натан всегда заворачивался в полотенце.

-То, что я застрял в мужской раздевалке, вовсе не означает, что у меня нет понятий о пристойности.

— Я не совсем об этом… Я не знаю, как это сказать. Это как будто изменило мое восприятие тебя.

Пусть Антонио видит в нем мужчину, а не андрогина или женщину. Натан подумал, нужно ли ему было обидеться, но он не был слепым; он видел, как Антонио смотрел на него в последнее время, даже когда он был идеально накрашен. Он надеялся, что это всего лишь катализатор, а не железное предпочтение.

— Все еще хочешь увидеть меня в этом платье? — мягко спросил он, просто чтобы проверить, и то, как Антонио потянулся к нему, было единственным утешением, в котором он нуждался. Может быть, позже он попытается объяснить, как он предпочитает представляться; он подозревал, что это займет некоторое время.

* * *

В любом случае, это было не в приоритете. Не тогда, когда они могли тайком пробираться в тренировочный центр (ничего большего — Антонио не считал риск разоблачения хоть сколько-нибудь возбуждающим) и проводить свободные ночи вместе, разрушая то немногое подобие здорового режима сна, который они оба когда-либо поддерживали. Не то чтобы они совсем не разговаривали, когда были вместе, но у них было четыре года, чтобы поговорить.

Одна из вещей, которую они не потрудились обсудить, заключалась в том, собирались ли они рассказать своим коллегам об этих отношениях. Ответ на этот вопрос был дан им через пару недель, когда Натан увидел возможность подкрасться к Антонио и воспользовался ею; недостойный вопль, что издал Антонио, был бы наградой для него даже в том случае, если бы у него не получилось смачно ущипнуть его.

— Откуда, блин, столько подлости? — спросил Антонио. Но он не сделал ничего, чтобы стряхнуть руку Натана. Натан обнял Антонио другой рукой за талию и потянулся вперед, но Антонио перехватил его руку прежде, чем она достигла цели.

— Хотел проверить, смогу ли я заставить тебя кричать, — объяснил Натан. Он пытался говорить невинным тоном, сквозь который пробивался смех.

— Заставая меня врасплох, ага.

— Вчера ты отреагировал иначе…

— Вчера мы были наедине, — возразил Антонио.

Ответом послужило чье-то покашливание, и головы обоих мужчин повернулись в ту сторону, откуда донесся звук. Карина прижала руку ко рту, будучи не в силах скрыть широкую, радостную ухмылку. Рядом стоящий Небоскреб смотрел на них с широко раскрытыми глазами и отвисшей челюстью на алом лице. Не таком красном, как у Антонио, скорее, чуть более бледном, подумал Натан.

— Итак, у нас есть новости для всех! — весело сказал Натан.

— Думаю… Думаю, нам достаточно общей картины, — сказала Карина. — Мы просто уйдем!

Она схватила Небоскреба за локоть и потащила его за собой. Но, уже выйдя за дверь, она просунула голову обратно в проем и показала Натану большой палец на глазах у Антонио, что было неизбежно. Натан улыбнулся и послал ей воздушный поцелуй, и она вышла за дверь, позволив ей с шипением закрыться за собой.

— Ну вот, все было не так уж плохо, — успокаивающе сказал Натан и поцеловал Антонио в шею. — Я даже не приставал к тебе.

— Зависит от того, что ты подразумеваешь под приставанием, — сказал Антонио, но повернулся, чтобы снова поцеловать Натана.

* * *

Вот и все, подумал Натан, и он был рад, что все улажено, но он не рассчитывал на то, что они будут работать вместе во время весьма опасного преследования. Не рассчитывал он и на то, что Антонио был именно тем парнем, который защищал своих друзей и любимых; черт возьми, именно в этом заключалась вся его сила, даже если это не было бы в его характере.

В последнее время Антонио все чаще и чаще ездил на машине Натана; это избавляло его от необходимости пользоваться лаунчером и давало некоторую подвижность, а управляющая геройскими делами Натана издала свой обычный многострадальный вздох и призналась, что не может придумать причины для того, чтобы запретить ему это. Менеджеры Антонио не возражали, пока он получал очки. Это была еще одна погоня — на этот раз за беглыми похитителями драгоценностей, которые устроили такой наглый разгром и захват, что было бы удивительно, не обрати «Hero TV» на них внимание», — что означало больше взаимодействия, чем у них когда-либо было.

Натан развернул машину, чтобы дать Антонио выпрыгнуть, проверил, хорошо ли он стоит на заднем бампере фургона грабителей, затем развернулся и рванул вперед, чтобы выбить одно переднее колесо фаерболом; он надеялся, что это никак не отразиться на равновесии Антонио. Водитель попытался выстрелить в него, и он отразил выстрел дугой огня, разворачиваясь за ними — Антонио просверлил дверь в задней части и схватил по крайней мере одного из грабителей, — и обогнул грузовик с другой стороны, где разобрался со вторым передним колесом. Грузовик затормозил у бетонной перегородки слева, к счастью, заперевшей внутри вооруженного водителя, и Натан плавно затормозил в нескольких ярдах от них.

Он увидел, как Антонио сошел с заднего сиденья, держа одного из жуликов за шиворот, и увидел, как водитель перебрался на пассажирское сиденье и распахнул дверцу. Он уже готовил фаербол, как Антонио вдруг толкнул своего пленника в сторону Натана:

— Присмотри за ним.

Огонь в его руках угас, Натан схватил мужчину за руки на случай, если он был сильнее, чем казался, и услышал выстрел пистолета.

Конечно. Водитель. Он услышал голос Карины где-то вдалеке и почувствовал прохладный ветерок, так что, должно быть, она задержала еще двоих, а Антонио бросился на водителя, что-то крича. Очень мило с его стороны, что он так заботится, подумал Натан, но в этом нет необходимости. Он мог с легкостью справиться с выстрелом. Водитель буквально оцепенел при виде громадины, вооруженной сверлами, несущейся ему навстречу, и Антонио получил еще две сотни очков, выбив пистолет из рук мужчины. Натан вздохнул — это должен был быть его заработок, хотя Антонио попробуй еще переспорь, — и потащил арестованного в сторону Антонио.

— Я думаю, это твое, — сказал Натан, передавая преступника обратно Антонио. Пусть Натан и сам не был в топе — его сила была слишком опасна, чтобы использовать ее так же свободно, как другие герои использовали свои, — но и увольнять самого себя за низкие очки он тоже не собирался.

— Эй, — запротестовал парень.

— Не, не надо, — сказал Антонио, но Натан настоял. — Окей, ладно.

Антонио перекинул его через другое плечо, между дрелью и рогами. От него редко сбегали. Натан отступил назад, наслаждаясь видом удаляющегося Антонио. Им придется немного поговорить об этом. Они не были партнерами как герои, но не было никакого вреда в совместной работе, пока Антонио не встанет у него на пути. Что он и сделал, какими бы благими ни были его намерения.

Он подождал, пока отъедут полицейские машины, и подошел к Антонио. Он обещал, поэтому привлек внимание Антонио, положив руку ему на плечо, а не на задницу. Антонио обернулся.

— Извини, — эхом отозвался его голос из-под шлема. — Я, вроде как, украл у тебя из-под носа цель. Это был просто рефлекс.

— Угу, — согласился Натан. — Только не позволяй этому случиться снова. Если только пушка на самом деле не целится в меня.

— Ладно, — согласился Антонио, осторожно обнимая Натана за талию бронированной рукой. -Я знаю, что ты всегда прикрываешь мне спину. Ну, хотя бы какую-то ее часть. Так что я должен прикрывать твою.

— Справедливо, — согласился Натан. — Детка, ты ведь заметил, что вокруг все еще стоят камеры?

— Я знаю, — сказал Антонио. — Мы не делаем ничего плохого. Руки выше талии и все такое, — он постучал по боку шлема, открывая забрало. — Что думаешь? Достаточно места для поцелуя?

Натан изучал выражение его лица, но Антонио не выглядел неуверенным, ни капельки. На самом деле он выглядел даже довольным собой.

— Есть только один способ узнать, — сказал он радостно.

Натан позаботился о том, чтобы одна из его ног поднялась, когда их губы встретились. В конце концов, первый поцелуй на камеру должен выглядеть идеально.


End file.
